Optimization of Drug Dosing in Pregnant Women through Research and Education. The main objectives of this proposal are: 1. To optimize pharmacotherapy in pregnant women through a better understanding of the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of medications, by performing basic, translational and clinical research at the multidisciplinary Obstetric and Fetal Pharmacology Research Center (OPRC) at the University of Pittsburgh in collaboration with other OPRCs; and 2. To develop novel strategies to attract, educate and train the next generation of clinical and basic science researchers in Obstetric-Fetal Pharmacology. These aims address a pressing need in Obstetric Pharmacology that being insufficient scientific information to guide pregnant women and their health care provider on the proper dosing and safety of medications. Information on effects of medications on infants is incomplete and limited mostly to risks of malformations; little information exists about the long term effects of medication on the infant. In this proposal we describe the capabilities at the Pittsburgh OPRC to expand the understanding of medications by performing clinical research collaboratively with other OPRC sites and basic and translational research at our site. Our methods for achieving these pharmacotherapeutic goals are based on those methodologies we have used as part of the OPRU for the last 10 years. We also propose innovative approaches to attract, educate and train future researchers in the field of Obstetric Pharmacology utilizing methods we have refined during 3 years of our T32 program in Obstetric Pharmacology. We will expand those methodologies by targeting trainees in Maternal- Fetal Medicine training programs.